


Pride Month 2019 Drabbles

by SoftBoyApollo



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Best Friends, Break Up, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Love Confessions, M/M, Pride, Prom, Sexuality Crisis, Slow Dancing, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-06 20:44:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19070341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftBoyApollo/pseuds/SoftBoyApollo
Summary: For some of the days, there will be drabbles of my OCs and their sexuality/gender identity or how they deal with those of others.





	1. Homosexual

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter: Harvey, a child from a rich and homophobic family, grows feelings for his best friend, a boy.

Gross. That was what his mother would call him, if she could read his mind right now. However, Harvey could not help it. The way Kyle’s lips moved, as he spoke of this cartoon he was into lately, it created the strong desire to kiss them. Harvey had always thought he was straight, but he had recently realised that he had fallen in love with his best friend. He did not know how or when exactly that happened, but it did. He wanted to be around the shy boy at all times. His heart ached to touch him, in spite of Harvey not being a touchy person. 

“Harv? Harvey!” The rich child blinked and hummed, looking at the other questioningly. The teen tilted his head at his first love. He was definitely staring, but he had heard everything. Harvey loved every word Kyle spoke to him and tried to remember everything he said. Usually he could not care about other people’s opinions, but Kyle’s… his opinion seemed to matter even more than his own. 

“I was listening, Kylian. You should no longer be fooled by my face, when I am in deep thought.” Kyle laughed and pushed Harvey’s shoulder, who almost fell off the small wall they were seated on, cold drinks in hand as the tree shielded them from the scorching sun. 

“Ayo man, you really need to work on not speaking like you’re freaking ancient”, the dark-skinned male laughed, before taking another swig of his frizzy drink. Harvey had warned him about the sugars and other unhealthy substances in it, but in the end, Kyle had convinced his best friend to take one too. He seemed to be liking the taste, but Kyle was sure that the health freak would not drink another one any time soon. 

Harvey scoffed and gave the other a playful shove back. He took a small sip from the beverage in his hand, his pinky finger rising on reflex. His entire hand was wet from the damp on the can, but it helped with cooling him down. Even in just a polo and shorts, it was too hot today. “You call it ‘ancient’, I call it ‘civilised’... man.”

Kyle looked up at the small addition to the sentence and laughed so hard, he spit out the liquid in his mouth all over the pavement. “I take it back, man, it sounds… off, coming from you”, he roared as he tried to prevent the drink from getting on his baby blue shirt, by bending over forward. The green liquid spilled from his nose, making him laugh even harder. 

Harvey hit his best friend’s back with one hand, trying to get a tissue from his backpack with the other. He was worried, but the other’s laugh was so contagious, that he could not help but join him in the wholesome moment. When Kyle stopped dripping green sugar water from his orifices, he felt a gentle hand cleaning his face with a tissue. “Thanks man”, he muttered, slowly sitting up straight again. 

Harvey did not know what it was, but Kyle looked up and the sun peeked through the leaves, reflecting in his deep brown eyes. The posh boy was mesmerised by the wide, white smile, the rich laughter and the way his first love looked so joyful and beautiful in the most simple and cheap clothes he had ever seen. He could not handle it anymore and put his soda next to him on the wall, before hopping off it. The shorter boy landed graciously on his feet and turned to his best friend. “I need to confess something”, he stated as if he was making an announcement. With a frown etched in his youthful face, Kyle repeated Harvey’s actions. He tilted his head, raised his brows and waited for the other teen to make his statement. “I think I am in love”, the brunette said as quickly as he could. Even though he was embarrassed, he stared Kyle straight in the eyes. He saw the boy was about to speak, but he cut him off. “With a boy”, the pale teenager added, nervousness concealed like he concealed every emotion. There was a long silence between them. Their eyes spoke of acceptance though and Harvey did not feel nervous about his sexuality anymore. 

“Been there, done that”, the humble dork replied with a reassuring smile. It was soon replaced with a mischievous grin and Kyle poked Harvey in his side. “So tell me, who is the lucky guy?” He inquired teasingly, eyebrows wiggling suggestively as he waited for an answer. Harvey could tell that the answer was bound to be unexpected and was going to complicate their amazing friendship, but he could not stand pretending to not want to kiss Kyle any longer. 

The grey-eyed boy could not say it. His throat tightened up and his chest hurt with the overwhelming anxiety. Harvey was a guy of little words. His expression usually lied in cold hard actions. Without any gentleness, he grabbed a dark brown hand and brought it to his face, lips gently grazing over the knuckles as Harvey kept eye-contact with his best friend. He saw the other boy’s eyes widen. Harvey lowered their hands, but did not let go; it felt too good to have their fingers touch one another. “You are the only one I could deem worthy. Such a shame you are still unaware of that.”


	2. Bisexual

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Wesley says goodbye to the one that got away.

Wesley rubbed the sleep out of his eyes as he waited in front of the closed restaurant. It was deep in the night, but his boyfriend had sent a text to meet up and it sounded urgent. Wesley could never say no to Ian. Even now, the Chinese-American teen could not find a bit of resentment for his love. Whatever that he was standing lonely under the street lights after midnight. His boyfriend and him had had the most amazing time lately. They both graduated, celebrated it in full. 

“Wes!” Wesley’s happy grin, grew wider, when he heard the familiar voice calling out to him. He looked up to see Ian running over. Confusion joined his glee, when he saw the other dragging along a huge, blue suitcase. Before he could ask anything, Ian almost crushed him in a tight hug, as if they hadn’t just seen each other yesterday. 

“Babe, what’s up? Why do you have…” Wesley could not ask any additional questions. His lips were mashed against those of his lover. He almost suffocated in the desperation that lingered with every press of the lips against his own. After at least a minute, Wesley found it in him to push Ian away. “Hey, stop, what’s going on?” He inquired as he tried to keep his love at an arm’s length. 

“I cannot take it anymore. I… I need to go. I am so sorry, but…” The taller boy was almost hyperventilating. Wesley noticed how he kept a hand on his upper arm and gently removed it. Without a word the Asian male rolled up his boyfriend’s sleeve, only to reveal dark bruises that would probably look even worse under better light. 

“It’s okay, come here”, the black-haired boy whispered, pulling his man into a gentle, but solid hug. Fingers ran through dirty blond strands of damp hair. “You can stay with me as long as you want.” 

Unexpectedly, Ian pushed him away, tears welling up in his dull blue eyes. “I ran, Wes, they will find me. I… came to say goodbye. I’m sorry, I need to go, but I need to know you won’t be mad at me for leaving. Please understand, they…” This time, Wesley didn’t let him finish, but his kiss was not nearly as violent as Ian’s had been. Their lips gently met each other, gliding against each other and slowly parting to let their tongues dance together. Ian kept rambling he was sorry, repeating himself over and over again. He stopped when Wesley’s thumb was on his lips. 

“I understand”, Wesley sniffed. He did not want to let go, but he knew how bad Ian’s family was. He had seen so many bruises, the scars and once even dried blood. He wanted to report it, but Ian had always begged him to not do it. “I love you, so… Please be safe out there.” Ian nodded and Wesley pressed their foreheads together. They stayed like that for a while, crying and savoring the moment. Wesley wished he could do something, but he had long known that Ian wanted to do nothing but flee from his family. “Go”, the shorter male said hoarsely and let go. Their lips met one last time and Wesley watched as his one and only ran, suitcase rolling after him as he disappeared out of Wesley's life forever.


	3. Pansexual

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Steve gets rejected, but his real crush saves the evening.

Steve watched as he saw familiar faces hanging up posters all over school. Middle school prom was coming and the blond teenager sighed heavily. He knew whom he wanted to dance with under colourful lights, but he also knew his feelings were not reciprocated. However, that did not stop the prodigy from daydreaming about his crush as he walked through the halls to chemistry class. He didn’t watch where he was going at all, way too invested in fantasies of fancy clothes, slow dancing and romantic first kisses. His mind was pulled back to reality when he walked straight into someone’s open locker. The door slammed against the person on the other side and they both cried out in pain. 

“Oh my god, I am so, so sorry!” Steve exclaimed as soon as he realised what he did. With concern painting his face, he pulled the locker door back in place, revealing the Latin girl rubbing her painful head. “Estella! Oh shit, I am so sorry, I swear”, Steve kept apologising as he put an arm on his classmate’s shoulder. He hated hurting other people and felt like he was ready to cry in the hallway. 

Estella’s long black hair obscured her petite face. When she finally looked at him, a shy smile complemented her kind features. “Is this payback from correcting you during physics yesterday?” She chuckled, her soft voice hardly audible in the loud hallways. The joke pulled Steve out of his near panic attack. 

The popular kid grabbed her head and gently tilted it, so he could see the spot he had hit. It seemed fine. At least there was no blood. "Oh definitely not. It's exciting to be wrong from time to time", the quarterback giggled nervously as he let his classmate and good friend go. "I am really sorry, Es; I was daydreaming. Any way I could make it up to you?" 

Estelle smiled shyly and played with her hair. "You could take me to prom", she suggested in the softest voice she seemed to be able to muster. Steve felt blood gathering in his cheeks, turning them pink. His bright blue eyes widened as he looked at the pretty girl before him. 

"Yeah, sure, of course!" 

\---

"I am not going to prom with you like that! I'd rather go alone!" Steve tried to keep his tears in. He really tried, but it was no use. These were his best jeans and he knew a polo was no dress shirt, but they both had buttons. He tried to explain before that his mother did not want to buy him a suit or tux, but Estelle told him to buy it himself. He said ok, but in the end he still bought groceries with his allowance instead. He couldn't eat every day at his best friend's place. He was already so afraid that he would annoy or even lose Logan. 

"Please, I tried my best", the young boy sniffed, but the door got slammed in his face and he could hear Estelle crying to her mother. He did not know what hurt more, being rejected like this or having made a girl cry. He hated it. He wanted to be the perfect date, wanted to dance with someone and have a good evening, away from home. 

Without waiting for the door to open again, he ran away. His feet carried him naturally to the one place he always wanted to be at. It took at least an hour of alternating running and walking for him to see the peach trees in the distance. When he smelled sweetness in the air, he slowed his pace and caught his breath, before dialing the single contact in his favourites. The quarterback didn't have to wait long for the phone to be picked up. "Please don't tell me ya chickened out. I swear Steve, if you wasted all my pep talks on backing out at the last moment, I will make you eat the worst peaches of this year's harvest." 

Steve laughed, tears welling up in his eyes as that voice filled him with warmth. "She… I couldn't…" Thick tears rolled down his cheeks and he couldn't form coherent words. The blond teen could hear his best friend shushing him through the phone, but it helped little. "I'm outside", the younger boy sniffed, before hanging up. He leaned against the half wall surrounding the front yard and cried into his hands. He slid down until he sat on the dirt of the country road. After just a minute, a familiar smell entered his nostrils and something warm was placed over his shoulders. 

"The most popular boy crying on prom night? What a world we live in", Logan's rich voice mused. Steve jumped up and threw his arms around his best friend. He smashed his face into the older boy's shoulder, crying his heart out there. A soothing hand rubbed his back and a low voice whispered reassurances in his ear. "Why do you always cry so easily, Stevie?" Logan joked, but there was sadness hidden in the spaces. The brunette took his best friend inside and up to his room. The taller boy pushed his crying friend on his bed and went to get a glass of water. When he returned, the waterfalls had stopped. 

"So, are ya finally gonna tell me what yer crying about?" He gently inquired as he handed the blond boy the glass and sat down next to him. Steve took a few slow sips, nodding. He cleared his throat. 

"I showed up in these clothes and she got mad… but I told her… mom…" The flood gates opened again, but Steve knew that his best friend could fill in the blanks. Logan knew Steve's mother cared little about her youngest son, but he didn't know about the abuse yet. Steve didn't think he could tell him. The pity in Logan’s eyes whenever Steve mentioned his mother, could crush the younger boy’s heart. His heart would surely break if he saw Logan looking at the bruises littering his body. 

"I just wanted… but she didn't…" Logan patted the shorter boy’s shoulder and stood up. Steve stayed hunched over, crying again all over his good jeans. He kept crying and crying, unable to stop, until his head was forced up and the sight was breathtaking. While Steve was having his little pity party, Logan had changed into a light blue suit and a dark blue tie. 

The brunette held up a blue clip-on bowtie and pressed it into Steve's hand, taking the glass of water with the other. "Put that on", he instructed, turning to put the glass on his nightstand. Steve struggled with the garment as he watched Logan grab his mp3 and earphones. The older boy threw a package of tissues and Steve caught it without any trouble. He used one to wipe his face clean. 

"Here", the brunette said, pressing one earphone in Steve's hand and putting the other in his own ear. As Steve followed, he heard country music playing in his left ear. He knew how much Logan loved country music, even though he kept it to himself and chose to only show his love for hard rock. 

"What are we doing?" Steve whispered as Logan guided his arms around the brunette’s neck. Logan's own hands landed on Steve’s lower back. The room was dimly illuminated by the lamp on Logan's nightstand and his desk lamp. Steve was sure he could see every shade of brown in Logan’s eyes, if there had been more light. They were so close and Logan smelled of peaches, deodorant and wood. 

"You kept going on about slow-dancing, so let's get this over with", Logan replied with a sassy eye roll. "Follow my lead." There was little room, but they didn't need much, swinging together through the music playing in their ears. As the song went on, they got closer and closer, until their chests lightly touched. 

As soon as the music stopped, there was a bit of an awkward silence between them, but it didn't last long. Steve giggled and hugged his best friend tightly. “Thank you”, he whispered, tears of happiness starting to stain the light blue fabric.


End file.
